


Ice Creampie

by spacioussmuthut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Slight foodplay, gender neutral reader, theft of an ice cream truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: You didn’t intend to steal an ice cream truck, but these kinds of things just happen when Junkrat is around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a gender neutral reader.  
> please visit my tumblr: http://spacioussmuthut.tumblr.com

It had started out with the two of you just trying to get an ice cream and enjoy a sunny day. But then the ice cream man decided to be a little shit and ‘comment’ on Junkrats’ messy appearance, something that you refused to stand for. Now he’s unconscious in an alley somewhere and Junkrat is speeding down the highway while you throw armfuls of ice cream pops at crowds of excited children.

“S’kinda a waste, isn’t it?” He asks, turning to watch you chuck out another armful. “Just givin’ out the ice cream for free?”

“Ah, lighten up, Jay! It’s like a, uh, _Robin Hood_ type deal. Besides, we still got all the cash in the register.” You say with a wink.

A sly grin spreads across his face. “Heh. S’pose you’re right about that. I guess we wouldn’t be able to eat it all, anyway. ‘Least not without Hog bein’ here with us.”

After a while you run out of things that you can throw, and bend over to search the cupboards under the counter to see what kinds of ice cream and types of cones are in the truck. Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, peanut butter, cherry, cotton candy. You’re lost in a blissful moment of flavors when you suddenly feel a light _thwap!_ against your ass.

“W- Jay, c’mon!”

He giggles. “Sorry, it was just… _out there_. Couldn’t help m’self.”

You sigh. “Can you please just watch the road so we don’t crash the truck? When I hear ‘death by ice cream’ that isn’t exactly what I picture.”

He turns around, still giggling. “Whatever you say, Babe.”

Soon the suburbs end and the two of you find yourselves driving through one of those weird, in-between towns areas. There’s not another car in sight in a way that’s just a tad creepy, even with the green grass and bright flowers dotted along the sides of the road. It’s like some strange kind of limbo, and the both of you are unusually quiet until you spot a small clump of trees.

“Hey, go off the road and park under those?” You ask.

Junkrat shrugs. “Alright, hold on a tick.”

As he pulls up under the trees you’re both immediately back to feeling like everything is actually real. Sunlight trickles through the foliage and you can see some kind of fat yellow birds perched together on a nearby branch.

“Real peaceful here,” Junkrat says. “That why you wanted to stop?”

“Nah. I wanted to pull over so we can finish what you decided to start.” You reply with a sly grin that he quickly returns.

He immediately gets out of the drivers seat and begins rummaging through the cupboards and such, looking for something or other. You go to the front of the truck and make sure it’s in park. Nothing ruins the mood quite like careening backwards down a hill.

You couldn’t have been turned around for more than thirty seconds, yet when you turn to face him he’s already pulled his pants down to his knees and is dribbling chocolate sauce on his hardening length.

“Hurry an’ come get your _treat_.” He says in a way that was meant to be sexy but fell just a little bit flat.

“Can’t that give you an infection from all the sugar in the syrup?” you ask, skeptically looking at the chocolate dripping off his dick.

He looks at you, then down at his dick, then up at you again. “Then, uh, _really_ hurry an’ get your treat?”

You snort but get down on your knees regardless. You make long, slow licks with the broad of your tongue, slipping his cockhead in your mouth briefly before going back to lap the chocolate off. Once his dick is chocolate free you take it all into your mouth, humming around his girth. He moans, long and drawn out.

“Yeah, Jus’ like that. Jus’ like that.” He hisses between clenched teeth. He throws his head back in pleasure and gently places his flesh hand on the back of your head, lightly running his fingers through your hair. “So good.”

You slowly work it into your throat, gagging slightly but not caring much. You release his cock so you can lick along the sides and tease the tip before taking it all the way back in all at once. Junkrat yelps and tightens the grip on the back of your head, pushing you down on his cock slightly.

“M’close.” He says, choking on air a bit. 

You immediately pull off and ignore the childish whine he makes.

“ _Why?_ ” he asks, fidgeting as best as he can with his pants bunched around his knees.

“Well, wouldn’t it be a little unfair if you got off and I didn’t?” you reply coyly.

“Mmm, I’m getting what you’re sayin’.” He responds. “Take your pants off, then?”

You oblige, sliding them slowly off your hips and down your legs in the sexiest way you can. You see him rummage through the pockets of his shorts, which is difficult for him as they’re still around his knees. After a moment he produces a bottle of lube you haven’t seen before.

“Got this the other day.” He says happily. “Also, smells like strawberries.”

“Is it that stuff that heats up? I really love that stuff that heats up.”

“Yeah, ‘course it is.” He replies.

You lay down on your back in the most comfortable position possible and spread your legs so he can get to work. He squeezes a small amount onto the tips of his fingers ( _it really does smell like strawberries_ , you note) and rubs it gently on your entrance before pushing one finger in slowly. You hum happily at the feeling. Soon he’s got two fingers in, curling and scissoring them while you pant and shake. Finally he removes his fingers and starts gently rubbing his cockhead against you.

“D-don’t tease, Jay. Just get too it.”

“Ooh, feelin’ bossy today, huh?” he laughs. “What if I don’t want to do it right n-“

“Jamison Fawkes, put your dick in me _right now_ , or I swear to god I will get out of this truck and _walk_ home!” You snap.

He raises his arms in mock surrender. “Alright, alright. No need to shout. Was just kiddin’ anyway.”

He gently pushes the first inch or so in, waiting for you to give him a signal that you’ve adjusted to his girth. You nod and he begins slowly pushing himself all the way in. He shudders briefly at the feel of you clenched around his cock.

“Never gonna get used to how tight you are.” He says.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” you ask with a wink.

He chuckles. “Yeah. Suppose it is.”

At first his thrusts are slow and shallow, but they get progressively harder and faster over the course of a few minutes. He reaches up and grabs the bottle of chocolate sauce again, squeezing some onto your neck and chest before licking it off, stopping briefly to blow a raspberry on the side of your neck. You giggle at the tickling and wrap your arms tighter around his torso.

“You’re silly.” You say.

“I know.” He replies.

After a while of giggling and thrusting he finally stiffens for a moment before unloading his thick, hot spunk into you. You moan at the sensation, panting heavily as he pulls out, cum slowly seeping out of you. He rolls over onto his back next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“Was it good?” He asks.

“Always.” You answer.

You enjoy each others company in relative silence for a while, before Junkrat pushes himself up on his elbows.

“You reckon there’s any black cherry in here?” he asks.

“Only one way to find out.” You reply, standing up.


End file.
